


The Family You Choose

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: 911 Week 2020 [7]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, No Sex, Sleeping Together, Team, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: 911 Week : Day 7 - Free ChoiceBuck asks Eddie an important question.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 911 Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819294
Comments: 10
Kudos: 144





	The Family You Choose

**_The Family You Choose_ **

Buck sat drinking his beer. 

The others had just left. He was going to stay at Eddie's place. 

"Hey."

"Hey." Eddie shot back.

"Why did you choose the 118 over the 006?" Buck asked.

They'd talked about a lot. But this was among what they hadn't. At least, not yet if Eddie told him now.

"Huh?"

"Bobby said he convinced you to join us instead. How did he do it?" Buck asked Eddie.

"He didn't. Not entirely. At least. He did but he didn't."

"Okay. I'm confused." Buck tilted his head with a frown.

"Either place would be cool, a nice choice. I was looking for a team. You heard what I told them in that interview. I missed the comradery of the army."

"Yeah. I guess- we're in life or death situations sometimes and we'd do anything for each other." Buck nodded at that.

"But also. I saw this photo."

"Of what?" Buck asks.

"The 006 captain. His desk was scarce. His office. Compared to Bobby's. He's more of a hardass. I thought I might need that. I was used to it. Back then." Eddie looked to be thinking about his words.

"Like a drill instructor?" Buck got it.

"Yeah. But- Bobby was more relaxed. And- there was this photo of you all at this party. Off of work. Not at some bar having drinks."

"I'm pretty sure that was Hen's birthday." Buck remembers the photo now. That should be it.

"I wanted that. On duty or off, you guys are like a family." Needed it.

"Yeah. We are. And now we've got you and you've got us." Buck bumped shoulders with him.  "I'm sorry. I was a dick when you first joined us." Buck apologized.

"Nah. You warmed up after a bit. Just took a day or two." Eddie elbowed him lightly.

"I'm glad I didn't scare you into transferring away. The team wouldn't be the same without you in it." Buck smiled and threw his arm over Eddie.

Eddie leaned into Buck's arm.

"It wasn't the same while you were gone either." He told him.

"It was good to be back. Still is. Just wish it wasn't like that." Buck felt Eddie sigh beside him.

They'd worked past it. Still were. Probably still needed to talk a little.

"Bobby also said I'd be working with the bravest people he knew. That didn't give up on each other." Eddie said. 

Buck knew it was actually about them helping Bobby save himself and start over. 

"Yeah." They cheers to that.

Buck tried not to stare for too long.

"I'm about to pass out." Buck said with a yawn.

"Me too. Sleep on my bed. Your back will thank me." Eddie nodded more asleep than he was awake.

"I'm not kicking you off your bed Eddie." Buck said.

"You're not. It's big enough." He shook his head gently.

"Alright. I'll try not to hog the sheets though. But no promises." Buck laughed.

They slowly with careful steps made it to Eddie's room.

Buck got his over shirt off and put on the shorts Eddie tossed his way from the dresser.

He was out on top of the covers in seconds once changed. 

Eddie didn't mind him snoring as he tossed a blanket over him and got under the comforter.

They woke up closer than they'd fallen asleep but neither minded.  
  


It had been some of the best sleep they'd had in some time.


End file.
